A Windy Story
by Beautiful Ally
Summary: A twister wrecks havoc in the small town Sam and Dean are staying in. As Dean struggles to find and save Sam from the levelled hotel, a new and different demon is after the younger brother at the same time. COMPLETE!
1. Tornado

_diclaimor: Ok, the first of many chapters of saying 'no'..._

_A/N: This story is dedicated to a very special writer and friend who helped me through the worst of times and envied me through the best of times!! Haha... ok, that reader is (was?) Windy Fontaine... check out her stories... they're amazing! She helped me a lot with my stories, and I really can't thank her enough for the help that's put in. So in short, this story is dedicated to her; Windy Fontaine... for being there when I wasn't there for myself. This story is... well... it's going to be a chapter story. I'm not sure how long it's going to be, but I know it's going to be updated fairly regularly because I have my own computer in my University room and can write a lot. Enjoy!!_

* * *

_A Windy Story_

"Sure you don't want to come?" Dean questioned as he grabbed his faded leather jacket from the back of a chair.

"Naw, you go," Sam stretched his long arms, "I want to have a shower, and maybe scope the net for a new gig. Grab me something to eat though."

"Alright," Dean did his routine check of keys and wallet, "What do you want?"

"Surprise me," Sam smirked opening up one of his large duffle bags to grab some clean cloths.

Dean wordlessly gave his brother a look, a twitch pulling at the side of his mouth.

"Fine," Sam rolled his eyes, "Just grab me a burger and fries. Put onions on it though, and I'm watching Final Destination tonight."

"Freak," Dean coughed.

"What are you, eight?" Sam smiled, "Go get food before the storm hits."

"Alright," Dean took a deep breath, "I'll be back in a bit."

In answer to his statement a large clap of lightening lit up the dim room, followed quickly by a deep, ominous growl of thunder and crashing wind.

"See you later Dorothy!" Sam called out.

Dean thought of a number if smart ass replies that he could have given, but decided to leave Sam with the feeling of triumph. For now. The car was parked only a few feet away from the door to their room, but in that small amount of time, what little hair Dean had was blown harshly out of style.

"Damn," Dean mumbled looking into the sky.

It had darkened significantly in the two hours that they'd been in the small town of Tramposo, Nebraska. Deep black and blue clouds slowly crept their way in from the horizon, brining with it a powerful wind that whistled through the leaves of the trees. Taking one last look at the hotel Dean got into his car and pulled out. The town was small, and it took barely five minutes to get from the hotel that was on the outskirts to the main street in the center of Tramposo.

"Where to go?" Dean spoke to himself, '_Back in Black_' blaring from his speakers, "Sam likes fries and burgers, so mind as well stop at--"

Those were all the words that got out of Dean's mouth as another sound entered his ears which was much louder than his music.

A siren.

The siren blew loudly and as Dean glanced out the window, he saw numerous people running around. His heart beat quickening, Dean pulled the car to the side of the road and got out.

"Hey Mister!" a young boy ran to Dean, his eyes wide, "You gotta run!"

"Why?" Dean questioned, "What does the siren mean?"

"There's a twister man!" the boy cried out, "A tornado. It hit just out of town, and is heading this way!"

"Oh God," Dean's eyes shot open as he stared at the nearly black sky; the kid having already run off down the street, "Sammy."

The wind suddenly picked up, and before Dean could even get back to his car, a large branch from a nearby tree flew at the older Winchester, knocking him unconscious…

"…my head…" Dean mumbled, his eyes squeezed tightly shut.

Dean didn't think that the process of opening his eyes could be so hard as it took nearly a minute to do the task which he normally could do so easily.

"Gotta… help… Sammy," Dean's strangled words escaped his mouth as he forced his eyes to focus and his stomach to calm down.

The world which finally come into view, however, was not the one that Dean remembered. There were several people walking along the sidewalk, and the bright blue sky shone above him.

"What's happening?" Dean staggered to his feet, the back of his head pounding viciously.

People continued to walk by him, ignoring the older Winchester completely. The sidewalk which he stood on didn't seem to be the same one from Tramposo, and the sky shone bright and cloudless; unlike the havocked one which Dean remembered.

"Sam?" Dean called looking around, "Hey Sam!"

His heart beat quickened as Dean worked his way through the increasingly crowded street, keeping an eye out for his little brother. Dean barely noticed when a tall, hooded figure came up to him; eyes of red glowing from within a black hood.

"What now?" Dean's face immediately went into a fighting stance.

"Dean Winchester," the voice was raspy.

"You are so fricken lucky I don't have something to waste you with right now," Dean threatened.

"No," though the face was blocked, Dean could almost envision the smile on the things face, "You are the one that is lucky."

The demon lifted its arm up swiftly, revealing a long blade. Dean tried to run, but it was too late- before he could take one step away, he felt a fierce burning sensation piercing through his back as the blade dug into him.

"No," Dean gasped, falling face first to the ground, a pool of blood immediately forming around him.

"If only it was that easy for Sammy," the hooded figure taunted and Dean looked up to see it disappear into the crowd.

"S-Sam…" Dean uttered his brother's name, his vision blurring.

It seemed to take an instant, and Dean wasn't even sure it happened. His world became black, and just as quickly he opened his eyes again.

"What--" again pain pulsated through the back of Dean's head.

"Oh God!" a lady's voice pierced through Dean's ears, "Someone help! There's someone hurt here!"

The foretold attention brought Dean back to consciousness quickly and he forced himself to sturdy his world. A lady stood overtop of him staring down.

"Don't try to get up," she spoke urgently, "I'm trained in CPR, and you have a large cut on your head. You shouldn't move."

"I'm fine," Dean got to his feet, "Honestly. What-- what happened?"

Ignoring the reply from the lady, Dean looked around in an attempt to answer his own question. He was definitely back in Tramposo as the sky remained dark and ominous and debris was scattered throughout the street and sidewalk.

"Well?" the lady looked expectantly at Dean, and he had the feeling that maybe he should have paid a little attention to her as she spoke.

"Umm, sorry, I missed that," Dean spoke slowly.

"What's your name?" the lady repeated her question.

Dean looked over and saw that his Impala was still parked with only minor scratches and dents in it, "Uhh, it's Dean. Listen lady, I'm fine. I-I have to go find my brother."

"Wait!" a last feeble effort was taken from the kind hearted woman, but Dean was already getting into the car and starting it up.

The streets were crowded with panicked people and debris from smashed windows, buildings and trees. Glancing at his watch, Dean figured out that he'd been out of it for nearly fifteen minutes. That thought brought him back to his brief, but bone-chillingly vivid dream.

"There was a demon," Dean spoke to himself, desperately trying to navigate his way safely down the street, "It-- it killed me."

The dream made no sense, and Dean decided not to think about it, but concentrate on finding Sam and making sure he was ok. The drive to the hotel seemed to take hours, and the chaos from the tornado only seemed to get worse the closer he got.

"Please," Dean mumbled to himself, "Please… just not the hotel."

His mumbled prayer seemed to be useless though as the closer Dean got to where he'd left Sam, the more destruction seemed to be placed on his world around him. Finally he got to the street and turned the corner to where the hotel once stood.

"Oh God, no," Dean slammed on the breaks and got out of the car.

The hotel was now completely leveled to the ground, smoke billowing up in places as people ran around crying, desperately attempting to rescue the countless people that were trapped inside.

Including Sam.

"Sam!" Dean cried out, scanning around in a vain hope that maybe his brother had escaped, "_Sammy!_"

It was no use. Dean found himself standing in front of their room; which sat in a smoldering pile among the rest of the hotel. His heart hammered in his chest almost as much as his head as the same thought raced through Dean's head over and over again.

'_How could anyone be alive in there?'_'

_to be continued..._

* * *

_A/N: Well... how'd you like it?? I hope you enjoyed it. I'm a little nervous about this story, and, as usual, my first chapter is kindda slow. But it'll pick up. Lemme know what you think of it all-- you've read, now review! Thanks! _


	2. Hurt

_diclaimor: I want the job of going around making sure everyone puts these things in..._

_A/N: Oh my God!! Are you guys fricken serious!? I got thirty (one e-mailed!) reviews for the first chapter! I barely expected to get ten or so; I thought this story was crud. Haha... you guys suck-- there is no way I'll be able to live up to your expectations now. Alright, alright. So it is currently... uhh-- four fifteen in the morning. I promised people that this chapter would be posted 'today', and I consider anything before I go to sleep as today so... this is posted today. I tried to make this chapter dramatic so I could get even half as many reviews as I did the first chapter. So I'm not going to say much more... enjoy!_

* * *

Right after Dean left Sam knew that something was wrong. The wind blew fiercely and the thunder and lightening was close. A knot formed in the pit of his stomach and the young Winchester considered calling his brother back, but at the last moment thought otherwise.

"He'd just laugh at me," Sam mumbled to himself, heading to the bathroom, "Ever since I was little--"

Even though Sam was the only one in the room, he didn't admit out loud his childhood fear of storms. It was one that he hated, and yet faced more times during the year than he'd like to. This time was no different as the wind blew against the window, shaking the glass paneling, and causing a high pitch whistling sound come from the loose door at the far end of the room. Sam had no more heard Dean's car leave the parking lot than he decided against taking a shower; the last thing he needed was to be in the middle of it and have the lights go off.

Instead the younger brother settled for tossing his clothes onto the bag and settling onto the bed to watch some tv. He'd take a shower when Dean came back.

"There better be something good on," Sam spoke as he grabbed the remote and clicked on the tv that was situated against the wall across from the beds.

"_Severe weather is being reported in the area of Tramposo at this hour which has recently been updated to a tornado watch as numerous funnel clouds have been spotted in the area…_"

"Oh no," Sam got up from the bed and went to the window.

His heart started pounding as Sam saw the almost completely black sky, and increasingly powerful wind. His mind raced as to what he should do; he remembered one time when he was eight years old there was a tornado nearby, and Dean had made Sam get underground. Now, however, there was no underground for the younger brother to go, and instead settled for the bathroom. There was no windows in the small bathroom and so, Sam hoped, there would be less wind.

"Blanket," Sam spoke to himself as he heard the distant siren sound.

His hands shaking more than he thought they should, Sam grabbed his blanket and two pillows from the bed and headed towards the bathroom. Windows started to smash around him as he worked his way across the room; glass flying everywhere from the wind which created havoc in seconds in the small room.

"Damn it!" Sam cried out in pain; as a piece of debris smashed him in the side of the shoulder painfully.

The sound was deafening and Sam barely made it to the bathroom door as more smashes could be heard in the distance. With a heave, Sam slammed the door shut to the bathroom, and was met with brief solitude from the storm. Knowing he didn't have much time, Sam pulled back the old plastic curtain for the tub, and got in; placing the pillows down. The younger Winchester laid down, and threw the blanket over himself; shutting his eyes tightly in a vain hope that this was all a dream.

It took seconds for everything to happen. Sam knew it was a hopeless act to try and hide in the bathroom, but at least he got what he'd been praying for. Just a few seconds longer; a few seconds to hope and pray that his brother would make it. That Dean had heard the siren and was able to get to safety. That his big brother would make it where he didn't.

Sam wasn't sure what happened first after that; whether it was the roof collapsing in over the bathroom, or the image of a comforting bright light. All before his world went black…

If Sam could be sure of one thing, it was that he wasn't in the hotel bathroom anymore. The light stung through his closed lids, and he heard people talking all around him. Preferring not enter reality too quickly Sam keep his eyes closed and tried to assess what was happening. The first thing he noticed was the noise; so many people talking. He listened to this for a few seconds before giving in and opened his eyes.

"Ohh--" Sam moved his hand to his eyes to shied them from the bright light.

Slowly then Sam sat up and looked around to see where he was. Dozens of people were walking down the street ignoring Sam completely, and Sam noticed that not only was he not in the hotel anymore, but neither was he in Tramposo. The sidewalk which he currently sat on was one that he didn't recognize from their initial tour of the town, and as Sam stood to his feet he noticed, as well, that nothing else in the area was familiar.

"Hey--" Sam put out his arm to stop someone, but they just pushed by, "Hey, can you tell me where I am…"

Again, the bustling crowd continued to ignore him as if he wasn't there.

"Dean…" Sam whispered the name as memories suddenly returned to him, "_Dean!_"

Frantically Sam swing his head around looking for any sign of his brother. His heart pounded as person after person walked past him; none of them his brother.

"_Dean!_" Sam cried out, his chest heaving in and out, "_Dean, answer me!_"

No reply came.

Sam was just about to yell out again in an attempt to get anyone's attention when he saw something come towards him. A dark hooded demon appeared from within the crowd; eyes glowing red from within its hidden face.

Sam took a step back, "What are you?"

"Sam Winchester," the voice was crackling and sounded old.

"No," Sam shook his head, "You stay away from me."

"Come," a large, cloaked arm stuck out reviling a long sharp blade.

"No!" Sam cried out, "Get away!"

Panic was quickly taking over in the younger Winchester's body, and for once in his life the option of flight was taking over fight. Without Dean around nothing seemed possible, and the only thing that Sam could think about was finding him. And he wouldn't let some demon stop him. Knowing he had no weapons on him, Sam turned on his heel and darted off through the crowd. If he'd stopped to look back for only a moment, he'd have noticed that the demon didn't make a move to follow.

Instead, the hooded figure stood in the middle of the busy sidewalk, a smile creeping in the darkness of his face as he spoke quietly, "Foolish Sam… very foolish."

…§…

"Sammy," Dean panted hard as he pulled at the rubble; only to have more fall in its place, "Sammy, don't worry, I'm coming."

"Hey Buddy, take a break," a hand was placed on his shoulder and he looked over to see a tall skinny man standing there, "Go get checked out-- you won't be any help if you pass out."

"I'm _fine_," Dean stated harshly, pulling his arm away from the man, "I have to help Sam."

"But--"

"No!" Dean interrupted, "You don't understand. He's my brother. I-I promised I'd always be there for him. I _have_ to find him."

"Look at yourself man!" the guy spoke more harshly now and grabbed Dean's hands, "Do you think your brother would want to see you doing this to yourself?"

Dean looked down at his hands, and saw the blood drip off of them. He hadn't even realized the cuts and slices that the debris from the hotel was causing; he felt no pain in himself-- just the pain that he knew Sam was feeling.

"Sorry--" Dean whispered out the words… though not sure to who.

"Go," the man spoke more calmly now and pointed towards a paramedic in the far end of the parking lot.

Dean nodded and turned back towards the once was hotel and whispered, "Don't worry Sammy… I'll be back. I promise. I won't leave you."

Reluctantly Dean walked away; feeling a tightness in his stomach, and the stinging in his hands. He made a mental note to grab the gloves from the Impala before going back. The whole area was in mayhem as people lay injured throughout the wood and glass strewn parking lot. Dean had heard vaguely that the hotel had been hit nearly right on, but he refused to believe it. With every turn of his head he hoped to see Sam laying on the ground. But he never did, and soon he found himself standing in front of a man in a white uniform.

"Hi," the man spoke gently, "My name is Joey; I'm a paramedic. What's your name?"

"Dean," Dean stated bluntly, "Listen, have you heard anything about a guy named Sam. He's a little taller than me with longer dark hair."

"No, I'm sorry," Joey shook his head, "But I notice that you have quite the bump on your head. Mind if I fix that?"

Dean allowed the man to patch up both his head and hands; all the while the kind man attempted to make any sort of conversation. Dean refused, and just wanted to get back to trying to find his brother.

"I want you to go and see a doctor as soon as you can," Joey spoke us as he finished, "That head looks like it may give you problems."

"Sure," Dean complied; knowing full out he didn't plan on seeing any doctor any time soon.

Without looking back, Dean headed to the Impala to look for some gloves. The man before was right; he would be no help to Sam if he was hurt. Part way to the car, however, a sudden pain hit his stomach, causing Dean to crouch over.

"Damn Sam," Dean cussed quietly, tears stinging at his eyes, "You better be ok. Because I swear to God if you're--"

Dean couldn't bring himself to say the word 'dead'. If he said it aloud, that would mean that the idea was out in the open; verbally expressed. And Dean couldn't do that right now; not after everything that had happened to the Winchester's. Sam was right in the words that he so long ago spoke; they were just starting to be brothers again. But then something always happens; not all fairy tales have a happy ending. But Dean was bound and determined to make sure his Sammy's ending wasn't going to be because of some damn tornado.

Sam wasn't dead. Dean wouldn't let him be.

"Gloves," Dean regained himself as he opened up the trunk of the Impala with his keys.

The back was dented in badly, and it took a firm smack with his bandaged hand, but he got it opened. Inside were the things that were so familiar to Dean, and yet now seemed like lost items in a world where everything was wrong. In the mess of things Dean found a pair of work gloves that the hunter had in there more or less for emergencies with the car rather than for anything supernatural.

"I promised I'd always be there for you Sammy, and I will," Dean slammed down the trunk, and took two steps away.

It was in these two steps that Dean's world came crashing down around him. The distant sound of thunder entered his ears and mixed with the talking from people around him as pain bolted through his stomach, leaving him breathless as Dean dropped the gloves down to the ground. Blood covered most of Dean's clothing, if not from his head than from his hands. He'd thought nothing of the stain on the front of his shirt.

Until now.

"Oh God," Dean gasped; his heart pounding, and his eyes wide in fear as he lifted the ripped shirt up from his abdomen.

Sticking out of his blood covered stomach was a piece of metal nearly two inches long…

_to be continued..._

* * *

_A/N: Whoa... see what happens when I write at four in the morning! I totally wasn't going to make the chapter end like that. Haha... it just came out. Have I mentioned how much I appreciate your reviews? I do! And what better way to show it then by staying up until past four in the morning to give you more chapters? Alright, I need sleep... haha-- review please!_


	3. Found?

_diclaimor: Honestly... if I have this disclaimer on each and every story I write, won't you catch on when I say no?_

_A/N: I'm off hiatus with this story, but am scared to death! As a little surprise to one of my friends, I'm updating three things tonight, and this is the one that scares me the most! The response for this story-- is unbelievable! Like... the amount of reviews I have right now is what I usually have for five chapters-- not fricken two. Ya'll are making this **so** hard! -- I'm trying to live up to the expectations, and even though this chapter is a little shorter than the other ones, I hope you still like it, and review! Thanks so much! Enjoy!_

* * *

Sam's body lay deep in the hotel; debris, wood and glass scattered across his beaten and bruised body. If a person were close to him they'd hear a faint breathing and heart beat; something that could be stolen from him at any second. Something that a demon with a black hood and red eyes clutched in it's grip…

Sam gasped for air, his lungs burning. He'd been running forever it seemed, and yet had got nowhere. The people around him continued to walk in silent company, and out of the corner of his eye, the younger Winchester would randomly see the demon just paces behind or beside him.

"Dean," Sam finally whispered out desperately as he was forced to stop.

The images of the people around him swam in front of Sam's eyes as slowly they disappeared. His surroundings had changed to a small farm house that rung a note of familiarity to Sam that sent a shiver down his back. The farm sat uphill to a long gravel driveway which was bordered with tall oak trees. A red barn sat to the left with it's paint peeling, and a broken door on the front. The house itself was large though looked run down and as if no one had lived there in a long amount of time.

"I know this place," Sam breathed quietly to himself as he walked slowly up the hill towards the farm, "I've been here before."

No sound came from anywhere as Sam's feet pressed against the gravel. His heart beat in his chest as apprehensive eyes searched around him.

It was all so familiar.

"Where are you, you son of a bitch?" Sam spoke quietly for the demon which had been chasing him, and now seemed to have disappeared.

The farm house now came into view and Sam noticed a person standing on the porch staring at him.

"_Hey_!" Sam called out.

The person remained silent as the young hunter jogged to get to the house. It wasn't until he'd reached the patchy grass that Sam stopped dead in his tracks.

"…Oh God…"

The person smiled on the porch, "Hi Sammy."

Sam's lower lip trembled slightly, his eyebrows scrunching up in a mixture of emotions, "Dad."

§

"_Sam!_" Dean suddenly screamed sitting up.

"Easy there," a hand was laid firmly on his chest, "Just take it easy."

Jagged breathes came out of Dean as he stared around him. Everything seemed to be pasted in white, and glowing with light. The person who spoke was a female, and now stood in front of him wearing lilac scrubs and a stethoscope around her neck. This quickly brought the elder brother to the conclusion that he was in a hospital bed.

"What happened?" Dean asked, almost fearful of the answer.

"You passed out," the nurse explained, and Dean caught a nametag reading 'Ann', "You were taken to the hospital with a pretty big piece of scrap metal piercing in through your abdomen. You were lucky."

"I'm sure," Dean winced in pain as he attempted to get up.

"You have to rest a while," Ann's voice was soft but authoritative, "The doctor will be here in a while to look you over. You're lucky the scrap didn't do anything more than surface damage, but for the amount of time it was in you, infection is a big possibility right now."

"Look," Dean spoke, "No offense to you Ann, but I really don't care about any of that right now. I just need to get back to the hotel."

"I'm afraid I must insist," the nurse, again, placed a hand on Dean's chest to push him back down.

Dean grabbed her arm firmly and pushed it back, "And so do I."

Instead of arguing, Ann took a large step back, letting Dean move from the examining table in pain. The hospital was one Dean had never seen before, and therefore it took him several minutes to find the exit, and immerge into the night air.

"Damn it," Dean neither new how far the hotel was or in what direction.

Without thinking too much of consequences, Dean went to the first car that looked easy to pick, and got inside. Five minutes later he was driving down the road in an old 'clunker' that was almost as inconspicuous as his precious Impala.

"Don't worry Sammy," Dean spoke into the silence, "I'm not going to give up on you. I promise."

The road to the hotel was littered with debris, small fires and confused people. The destruction destroyed the whole place, and Dean wished that he was seeing it on the news instead of real life. He would take demons any day, or battle a shape shifter. Anything was better than this. Once Dean reached the totaled hotel, he parked the car a ways away, and got out.

"Hey Buddy, what are you doing back already?" the same man from before walked up to Dean, "I heard you were pretty badly hurt."

"You heard wrong," Dean stated, "I have to help my brother."

A hesitant look came across the man's face, "I think you should talk to the paramedic."

"I said I'm _fine_," Dean insisted.

"I believe you," the man put his hands up in defense, "Trust me man, I believe you. But-- it's not about you."

"What do you mean?" a cold feeling formed in the pit of Dean's stomach as he looked around.

Numerous more paramedics were around the grounds helping people. Some of the victims seemed just dazed, some seriously hurt, and some dead. Somehow Dean knew what the man in front of him was going to say even before he spoke.

"It's about your brother."

"What about him?" Dean's heart pounded furiously inside his chest.

"Just," the man cleared his throat, gave a sympathetic look, and pointed to a man off a ways "-- the paramedic over there."

Dean didn't reply, but instead turned on the heel of his boot and walked across the ground to the paramedic who was just finishing off on a patient. Dean stood watching as the man wiped blood off from his hands onto a dirty cloth.

"Hi," the paramedic stuck out his hand, "My name is Alex. What can I do for you."

"I was told you knew something about my brother," Dean's voice was soft and quiet, "He- he was inside the hotel."

A solemn look came across Alex's face, "You're Dean. Right?"

"How did you know?" Dean's voice quivered.

"Come sit down for a few minutes," Alex motioned towards one of the empty ambulances.

Dean shook his head stubbornly, "No. What happened?"

Alex took a deep breath and closed his eyes, "We got your brother out of the hotel."

Dean's eyes lit up, "Really? Where- where is he? What ambulance is he in? Or was he taken to the hospital?"

Alex place a hand on Dean's shoulder, "Son… I'm sorry."

_to be continued..._

* * *

_A/N:__ Ok, I'm a jerk. Haha, we all knew that! How did you like it? I'm kindda squeeky on writing since it had been a while, but of course there is a cliffhanger there! Review and let me know what you think of this so far, and if you're still interested in it! Thanks!_


	4. Charlie Mayors

_diclaimor: If these increadibly hot guys were mine, would I really be posting it on this website? _

_A/N: Ho! Ho! Ho! Merry Christmas... or two days before Christmas. Either way-- I made sure I made another chapter of my most popular story yet before Christmas. Though I haven't figured out why this is so popular, I've gotten many reviews and e-mails asking me to continue on it. So-- here you go! It's another chapter just for you, and I really hope that you like it, and that I continue to get awesome reviews for it. Well-- it's the wee hours of the morning right now, so that's all I have to say-- enjoy!_

* * *

"No," Dean took a large step back, crashing painfully against the door of the ambulance, "No… don't- don't say you're sorry."

"Dean," Alex echoed the movement towards the hunter, "Please… sit down."

"No," Dean's breath caught painfully in his throat, "No… I'm not going to sit down. I'm not going to sit down while you tell me my brother is dead."

"Son--"

"No!" Dean shouted fiercely, "Don't you _dare_ even _think_ about telling me that Sam is dead!"

"Sam?" Alex froze in place, "Is that your brother's name?"

"Yeah," Dean stared questionably at the paramedic, his breath heaving in his chest.

"Is that his first name?" Alex spoke slowly as if trying to comprehend something he didn't understand, "last name Mayors?"

"No," a flitter of hope sparked in Dean as his eyes widened.

"The man that we have is named Charlie Mayors," Alex stared intently at the frantic man that stood before him.

"That's not him," Dean breathed out, feeling weak at the knees before sudden anger burst through him, "What the hell made you think he was my brother?!"

Alex turned around, grabbed something from behind him, then held up a brown leather wallet as a feeble reason, "The guy over there," he pointed to the man that had been talking to Dean earlier, "He said this was your wallet, and that you dropped it. The name inside says that you're Dean Mayors, and the guy that we- we pulled out... his ID said his name was Charlie Mayors. I asked the guy, and he said that was your brother."

"It's not him," Dean gasped out in relief, feeling his body go weak.

Alex shrugged in confusion, "I don't know why he'd say it was your brother. But I'm really sorry for all of this."

Dean grabbed his wallet from the paramedic and turned around, "That's ok. Thanks."

Opening up the wallet, Dean saw, indeed, his fake ID reading 'Dean Mayors'. It was a new ID, which was why it was the only one sitting in his wallet at the moment. Sam had a different ID in his; Alexander Wright, so Dean let his heart rate slow down in the realization that it wasn't his brother that they had pulled out of the hotel. Just a freak coincidence.

"And a son of a bitch," Dean fumed spotting the man off in the distance.

"Hey man," he smiled sympathetically at Dean as he approached, "I'm really sorry about your brother."

"Really?" Dean could hardly keep the emotions from his voice.

"Yeah," the guy placed a hand on Dean's shoulder, "If there's anything I can do for you…"

Dean nodded his head and looked at him for a moment before pulling his arm back and clocking the mysterious nuisance upside the head with all the force he dared use. He fell to the ground with a solid thump, and Dean turned on his heel just as a crowd of people started form. Feeling slightly better, Dean walked towards his precious car, which miraculously was still parked at the edge of the once was parking lot.

"Thank God Sammy," Dean breathed leaning against the trunk of the car.

Emotionally empty, Dean slumped down to the ground, his head falling weakly between his knees as he felt the wound on his stomach tighten painfully. Built up tears fell from his face to the debris strewn ground, but Dean didn't even care anymore, and just wished that everything was all a bad dream, and he could wake up to a place where Sam was alive and beside him, and there was no demons or evil to fight. The hunter's desperate thoughts were interrupted, however, when he heard his familiar ring tone, and felt his cell-phone vibrate in his pocket.

"What the hell-" Dean cleared the emotions from his throat as he looked at the display screen.

Bobby.

"Hello?" Dean answered on the fourth ring.

"Dean," Bobby sounded frantic, "I heard about the twister. Are you boys ok?"

Dean was silent, the large lump forming again in his throat.

"Dean," Bobby's voice was soft now as he spoke, "…Dean, what happened to Sam?"

§

Sam stopped his trek towards the farm house, his eyes staring into that of his Dad's. He knew it couldn't be true-- that there was no way that it could possibly be his father, but Sam didn't want to loose the moment that lingered in the air.

"Dad," Sam choked on the word again as he took a tentative step forwards.

In an instant the image of his Dad swirled into another painstakingly familiar image; this time of Jessica. Her blond hair flowed gracefully down her back; her blue eyes sparkling in the sunshine. A white dress blew softly in the breeze as a smile slowly spread to her face.

"Jess," Sam breathed deep.

The young Winchester did move forward now, and covered the distance to the steps in mere seconds. His girlfriend stood, staring longingly at him, and Sam knew if he could just get close enough, he could grab her, and keep them both safe.

"Jess…" Sam held his arm out towards her, "Jess… take my hand."

Sam was just about to take another step forward when suddenly the demon in the black cloak appeared behind Jessica; a long, graying arm sticking out to grab her.

"Jess, no!" Sam screamed.

The demon grabbed Jessica from around her neck, wrenching her backwards.

Jessica's arms flew out towards Sam, her words echoing in the air, "Why Sam?"

"No!" Sam cried out lunging at the demon.

Sam thumped hard to the porch as the cloaked demon disappeared along with Jessica. For a long moment Sam stayed laying on the old wooden porch, his face towards the dust layered wood as he squeezed his eyes shut.

"Not again," Sam whispered out desperately, anger and frustration bubbling up in tears.

Slowly, as if in response to his plea, the ground shook beneath him. Sam's head jerked up, and watched as once more his surroundings swished and swirled around him until he found himself laying in the middle of the sidewalk on a busy street.

"What the hell," Sam stood to his feet; the dozens of people pushing past him in silence.

It took Sam a moment to get his thoughts straight, but once he did, he realized that once again he was in the same area as before. The only difference this time was that determination and renewed anger flowed through Sam, and he knew that if the demon were to show itself again, he wouldn't run away from it, but towards it.

"Just try it!" Sam screamed out, "Just try and get me, you son of a bitch!"

People continued to walk around him, seemingly not hearing a word of what he'd yelled, so it caused Sam to jump when he heard a reply from behind him.

"Hey!"

Sam turned around, and saw a man in jeans and a white t-shirt walking over, his eyes wide.

"Can you hear me?" Sam asked in a quieter voice.

"Yeah," the man grinned, "I've been looking everywhere for someone to hear me too! I'm so glad I found you."

"You're telling me," Sam breathed a sigh of relief towards the welcomed stranger, "Have you seen-- anything strange?"

"You mean besides these drones?" the man questioned, a smile pulling at his mouth, "There was some large figure-- he had a black cloak on."

Sam's eyes widened, "Did he go after you?"

The guy nodded, "Yeah. But I got him."

This startled Sam, "What do you mean you got him?"

"I killed him," the stranger smiled triumphantly, "The thing tried to kill me, and so I grabbed a stick that was near me, and jabbed it right into him."

"What happened then?" Sam eagerly asked.

"Uhh-- it let out this really loud screech, then kind of went poof," the man explained slowly; taken aback from Sam's enthusiasm.

"It's still after me though," Sam whispered, staring wearily off into the distance, "Why…"

"What?"

Sam looked back up at the stranger, "The dem- the thing is still coming after me. How'd you like to help me get rid of it?"

"Sure," the man grinned.

Sam returned the smile and stuck out his hand, "My name's Sam Winchester."

The man shook his hand, "I'm Charlie Mayors."

_to be continued..._

* * *

_A/N:__ Scared? Sacred is for wimps-- petrified is more how I feel about this story. I think I did an ok job with this chapter, and I really hope you all continue to review and let me know if I'm delusional or not. The next chapter will really make things interesting because Bobby has some important information to tell Dean... Until then, hit that awesome review button, and lemme know what ya' all think of your early Christmas present! (ps-- the next chapter may take a while to post, but there will be more-- I promise!)_


	5. Oz

_disclaimor: If these guys were actually mine, they'd be dead from starvation and thirst by now. _

_A/N: Hey! I decided to go for the full on surprise for you guys, so I've finished up another chapter of this story, and am posting it for you all. It's not too terribly long, but it should satisfy you for a bit! Thanks for waiting an increadibly long while for it!! --enjoy!!_

* * *

"Dean, you need to rest," Bobby's voice sounded strange, "I will be there as soon as I can to help,"

"Bobby you don't have to come," Dean was sitting uneasily on the trunk if his Impala, his head leaning against his free hand, "…and there's no way I can rest right now. Not with Sammy…"

"_Dean!_" Bobby's voice had went into father mode, "Get some sleep."

"Sleep," Dean breathed, something suddenly occurring to him, "Bobby, can demon's control your dreams?"

There was a small pause on the other end before Bobby answered, "What do you mean?"

"I mean can they enter your dreams?" Dean struggled to remember what had happened.

"What happened Dean?"

Reviling the memories from hours ago, Dean attempted to explain himself, "When I got knocked out, I was in some place with a lot of people. No one could hear or see me, but there was some demon there who knew who I was and… killed me."

"What did it look like?" Bobby's voice sounded strange.

"The demon?" Dean asked, "It was one of your stereotypical bump-in-the-night ones. Black robe, red eyes and a huge ass blade of some sort. Why Bobby? What is it?"

"You said that it killed you. And then you woke up?" Bobby sounded urgent for clarification.

"Yeah. But it was probably just my imagination or something."

"Oh God…" Bobby breathed out, "Oz…"

Dean sat up more on the trunk of the car, "What?"

"What happened to you was real," Bobby quickly tried to explain, "It wasn't your imagination playing tricks on you or something, it was an actual demon."

Dean laughed almost nervously, "It couldn't have been real Bobby. That thing stabbed me in the back-- if it were real, I would be dead right now."

"The demon has lots of names," Dean could hear Bobby quickly moving around, "It can be called a Dream Demon, Reaper Demon, but most often it's simply refereed to as Oz."

"Like the werewolf off of Buffy, Oz?" Dean questioned opening up the trunk of the Impala.

"Like the Wizard of Oz," Bobby corrected, "And if you saw this thing, you are damn lucky."

"Lucky?" Dean flipped through his Dad's journal that he had retrieved to see if he could find anything on the demon, "Bobby, the thing killed me."

"In the Wizard of Oz, what happens?" Bobby asked.

Dean frowned at the question, "This chick gets knocked out and goes somewhere with a bunch of little guys singing."

"Exactly."

"Bobby, there was no little dudes singing to me and giving me lollypops," Dean gave up on his search through the journal and went back to watching the rescue efforts on the hotel.

Bobby sighed, "They're taken to another world."

"You mean the demon took me somewhere?" Dean questioned.

"Yes," Dean heard Bobby start up his car and knew the family friend was now on his way, "Or at least your spirit."

"But it killed me Bobby," Dean exasperated on the point.

"Which is what you want," Bobby pointed out, "Dean, this demon brings you to the land of the dead. That's why no one could see or hear you there-- because they were all dead, and you weren't. You want this demon to kill you from that world because you leave and stay alive. If you kill the damn thing, or run away from it for too long…"

"You stay there and die," Dean finished quietly.

"You got it," Bobby seemed pleased that Dean finally understood, "This is about the only demon you want to come after you. But the tricks it plays while you're there… Dean you're lucky that you got out of there."

"Bobby…" Dean's voice suddenly sounded small and scared.

"Dean, what is it?"

Dean stared at the burning rubble of the hotel, "…what if that's where Sam is…"

-§-

"What do you remember?" Sam asked as himself and Charlie walked down the street of people.

"You mean before coming here?" Charlie asked, and Sam nodded, "Not much… I just remember being in a hotel, then some sort of alarm. After that I woke up here."

Sam sighed, "Yeah… that's about all I remember too," he frowned, "Except I think I was in a bathroom."

Charlie laughed, "That's a way to go."

Sam stopped in his tracks and looked around. The people were thinning out, but the ones that did pass by them remained oblivious to the two people walking. A strange buzzing sound echoed in the hunter's ear as he could swear one particular lady looked at him as she walked by.

"I wish Dean were here," Sam subconsciously mumbled.

"Who?" Charlie questioned.

"Dean," Sam's chest squeezed at the number of things that could have happened to him, "My-- my big brother. No matter what was happening he always knew how to get out of it, and I always felt like everything would be ok."

"Sounds like he'd be pretty handy right about now."

Sam laughed, "Yeah."

Suddenly Charlie stopped in his tracks, "Hey… do you hear that?"

Sam stopped too, "Hear what?"

Charlie frowned in concentration, "…it sounds like people talking."

Sam shook his head, "All I hear is us. It _looks_ like these other people are talking, but I can't hear them."

Charlie gasped, "I-I can. They're talking… all of them."

"What are they saying?" Sam swung his head around in vain to see someone who he could hear.

"What?" Charlie squinted at Sam, "Sam… I-I can't hear you… what's happening?"

"Charlie!" Sam made to grasp the man's shirt, but fell short as the man began to walk with the crowd of people, "_Charlie!_"

The man continued to walk-- ignoring Sam's calls out. Eyes wide, Sam stared around at the continuing stream of people when suddenly he saw the cloaked demon walking towards him.

"_You! _" Sam screamed out, "You son of a bitch!"

The demon held up his blade, "It's time Samuel."

"It's time for nothing," Sam picked up the closest object to him; a large rock, "except for me to kill you."

The demon smiled under his cloak; his red eyes glowing from underneath as it held out it's arms in surrender, "As you wish."

With an angered cry, Sam lunged at the demon with no other thought than to kill it.

_...to be continued..._

* * *

_A/N: Well, for once I'm not really nervous about posting a chapter on this story. Mainly because I know you'll either like it, or you won't. All I can hope is that you're enjoying it as much as I'm enjoying writing it-- which is quite a bit. Thanks you guys, and don't forget to review!_


	6. Dean's Plan

_disclaimor: no; [adv,interj]_  
_1. indicating negative response: indicates a negative response, used to refuse, deny, or disagree with something_  
_2. acknowledging negative statement: used to express acceptance or understanding of a negative statement made by somebody else_

_A/N: Surprise! I leave you with nothing but your gaping mouths at this chapter, and the plea of at least five reviews. Read, review and enjoy!_

_** Sorry people- made a small mistake on the first paragraph- fixed it up! Haha, sorry, and enjoy! **_

* * *

__

_Dean sat at the kitchen table crying. The warm tears crawled down his face, dripping down his chin and onto his ninja turtle t-shirt. He took a deep, stuttering breath inwards, and stared at his hands as they traced the design on the linoleum tabletop. It was a disgusting yellow and green color, and Dean tried to concentrate on that instead of the conversation he'd just had with his Dad._

Dean looked over to see four year old Sam standing next to him staring up with wide eyes.

"Dean, what's wrong?" Sam whispered out, tears immediately brimming in his own eyes.

Dean almost laughed; his brother would pick up on an emotion before you were even aware that you were feeling it, "It's okay Sammy."

"You're crying," Sam's lower lip trembled, "Are you hurt? Want me to get Daddy?"

"No," Dean shook his head.

Against his better judgement, Dean let another tear crawl down his face as he was forced to look away from his little brother. An hour and a half ago Dean would have laughed, or hell even made fun of, Sam standing there crying for no reason. Now it broke his heart.

Now he knew.

Ever since the fire when he was four Dean knew that there was evil in the world. At five he had learned the difference between a spirit, remnant and demon. When he was six he'd made his first shotgun. When he was seven he learned how to load the salt into buckshot's. By eight he'd memorized three different incantations. The only thing the hunter didn't know was what had happened to his Mom. It was a mutual silence between John and Dean; Dean never asked, and John never spoke of it. That afternoon, however, Dean had asked, and John decided it was time to tell his oldest son everything he knew and remembered.

"Dean please don't cry," Sam's voice trembled, and Dean looked over to see tears coming down his scared face.

"Sit down Sammy," Dean pulled out the chair beside him.

Sam, eager to please his big brother, immediately climbed up and sat facing him.

"Sam…" Dean swallowed hard, "I was your age when Mom died."

Sam's eyes widened, "I thought we're not supposed to talk about Mom."

"It's okay this time" Dean assured, "Right now." Dean struggled with his worlds, "I'm just sad because I was thinking about her."

Sam was completely ignorant towards the supernatural world, and knew only that there was a fire when he was a baby and that his Mom had died in it.

"It's okay Dean," Sam shook his head, "Don't be sad. Me and Daddy are still here."

This got a small smile out of Dean, "I know. You're just like Mom, you know that? She could always find the good things in a bad situation."

Sam studied Dean a moment, "I miss Mommy too."

Dean sniffled loudly, remembering John's regaling of what happened, "Sammy, I want to make you a promise, okay? Do you know what a promise is?"

"Uh huh," Sam nodded, "It's when you say something that you'll make sure will happen no matter what."

"Exactly," Dean reached over and placed a hand on the side of Sam's small face, "Sammy, I promise you that I'll never, ever let anything bad happen to you."

Sam's big green eyes stared up at Dean's face for a long while before his large, contagious smile lit up the room…

"Dean you're a God damn lunatic!" Bobby shouted loudly, his voice harsh in his throat, "I am _not_ going to let you do this!"

"Try and stop me," Dean paused in his frantic movements.

"Dean please, _please_," Bobby switched gears into begging, "Do not do this to me boy. Do not put me through this."

"Then go," Dean looked at everything he'd collected on the table.

"I'm not going to leave you to die!" Bobby admonished, "If you're going to insist on doing this, I'm staying right here, and am giving you ten minutes."

Dean wordlessly stared at the table, and went through the plan in his head. It was an idea which headed the top of stupid, though was the only thing that Dean could think of doing. He knew, however, if he thought about it too much, he'd back out, and Dean knew he'd never forgive himself if he didn't save his brother. Even if it did mean having to kill himself in the process of doing it.

"You Winchester's have serious problems," Bobby shook his head.

"It's simple Bobby," Dean motioned to the bottle of Jack and bottle of sleeping pills, "I take these and go down for the count. While I'm out, I find Sammy and get that son of a bitch demon to kill him and hopefully me too."

"How do you even know you'll go to Oz?" Bobby's dramatically changing voice and demeanour was aggravating Dean.

"It's here, I know it," Dean justified, "All I need to do is…"

"Die!" Bobby filled in, the anguish clear in his voice, "Dean we'll figure out another way."

"There may not be another way," Dean rationalized, "Bobby, it's been nearly twelve hours. They are going to end up pulling… pulling out Sam's body. And unless I do something _now_, he won't be alive."

Bobby took a deep breath, "Take _only_ twenty of them Dean. And five minutes after you take them, I am loading your stubborn ass into the car and taking you to the hospital."

"Okay," Dean eagerly agreed.

Bobby grabbed the side of Dean's face harshly and made the hunter look directly at him, "I swear to God if you don't make it back, I am going to…"

Dean half smiled at Bobby's feeble threat, "Bobby, this will work. Trust me."

Bobby nodded, running a rough hand over his unshaven face.

Taking a steady breath, Dean sat down at the chair and unscrewed the lid for the alcohol. His hands shaking only slightly, Dean took a handful of the pre-counted pills, and shoved them in his mouth. Quickly he washed them down with a swig from the bottle.

"Five minutes Dean," Bobby had taken his own seat and was watching anxiously, "I'm giving you five minutes."

"M'Kay Bubbbbyy…" Dean slurred, his entire world spinning as he swallowed his second handful; there was only four pills left.

Feeling as if his arm weighed a hundred pounds, Dean grabbed the remaining sleeping pills, and shoved them in his mouth seconds before his head slammed painfully against the tabletop.

...to be continued...

* * *

_A/N: Well, do you like it? Do you think it was worth it to come out of a year long retierment to post this? Please lemme know what you think! Incase you can't tell, I'm in a rush, but I will say this; this story... are you ready for this... is completed. I have it all done. I just got to post it! Yay me! Haha!_


	7. Together With Oz

__

_disclaimor: No Sir._

A/N: Hiya again! Thanks for the reviews people! I got way more than I thought I would after such a long break. Incase you all can't tell, I don't actually have internet of my own right now, so I can only post when I am nat someone's place that has internet. There is just this chapter to the story, then only one more! Sadness, I know, but all good things must come to an end. Well, I don't have too much more to say, so I'll let you get on with it- enjoy!

* * *

Sam stared around, his eyes wide. The demon had disappeared seconds before he had lunged at it.

"Where are you, you bastard!" Sam yelled, sweat collecting on his forehead, "Just show yourself!"

His breath coming in deep gasps, Sam looked around at the currently empty streets.

"_Hey_!" the hunter screamed, "_Get back here_!"

"…Sam…"

The voice startled the Winchester and made him jump as he looked around.

"…Sammy…!"

It was a distant voice, though Sam knew he'd recognize it anywhere.

"Dean," Sam gasped.

"_Sammy_!" the voice was getting closer, and Sam swung his head around looking.

It only took a moment for Sam to spot his brother walking towards him off in the distance. His breath catching in his throat, Sam just watched. Immediately his thoughts went back to when he saw his Dad and Jess, and waited with growing anxiety for the demon to come and snatch yet another loved one away. A small part of the hunter hoped that this would happen as then he'd have a chance to get the piece of evil.

"Not you too Dean," Sam's words differed from what he was thinking the closer that his brother got to him.

"Sam!" Dean had clearly spotted the youngest Winchester and now was jogging towards him.

"No…" tears brimmed in Sam's eyes as he whispered, "No Dean… please. Just go. Not you too."

Screw the demon. Sam closed his eyes tightly; he didn't care at that moment about killing the demon; the only thing he wanted was for Dean to disappear and not be in this nightmare with him.

"Go, go, go, go…" Sam's lips trembled as he sensed his big brother get closer.

"Sammy," all too soon Dean was standing in front of Sam, his eyes wide, "Sam, can you hear me?"

Sam opened his eyes, the release of built up tears suddenly blurring his vision, "Dean… why are you here?"

Despite the situation, Dean grinned, "Sam… God it's good to see you."

Sam shook his head, "You shouldn't be here Dean."

"Sammy listen closely," Dean placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, "Have you seen a demon around here? He's a big SOB with a black cloak, red eyes and a huge blade."

"Yeah," Sam reluctantly gave into the fact that Dean was there, "I've seen him a few times. I tried to kill him, and would have last time if he-"

"_Don't_!" Dean suddenly burst, "Sam you can't kill him!"

Sam furrowed his brow, "What do you mean?"

"You can't kill him," Dean emphasized, "If you kill Oz, Sam, then you die."

"Oz?" Sam shook his head, "Dean, what are you talking about?"

"This demon is called Oz," Dean quickly explained, "He takes people to the land of the dead. Sort of like a limbo. You want him to find you and kill you so you can go back to the living. If you kill him, or run too long, you stay there and die."

"I almost killed him," Sam breathed, the pieces all going together, "That explains why I couldn't hear the other people and why Charlie left after he killed Oz, and…" Sam suddenly stopped, and stared in horror at Dean, "…how did you get here?"

Dean scratched at his rough face nervously, "Sam… I had to save you. I had to try, I promised…"

"Dean, _how_?" Sam demanded.

"I took some pills," Dean spoke quickly, "But Sam, that doesn't matter right now. What matters is finding this asshole, and-"

"You tried to kill yourself?" Sam interrupted for the second time in a row, "Dean you idiot! How could you do that?"

"I wasn't going to let you die," Dean defended, "Now just forget about it for a few minutes; you can kill me when we get out of this mess. We need to find this demon and get it to kill us."

Sam nodded, swallowing hard, "Dean… please tell me though that someone is with you right now."

"Bobby is," Dean assured, "And you know as well as I do that he won't let me die."

"No, but I will Dean Winchester,,," the sudden, cold voice was mocking as it spoke from behind the brother's.

"You," Dean breathed as he stared at the hooded figure.

It shocked the elder Winchester as he stared once again at the demon which looked so much like a comical version of death. He would have laughed at his black cloak which was three sizes too large and his large blade if everything weren't so real.

"We're here," Dean swallowed hard, "Kill us."

"It's so simple to say, and yet all you do is run," the red eyes stared at Sam now, "You fear and run from me. That can only mean one thing."

"No, no, no," Sam quickly shook his head, then paused before awkwardly adding, "I'm sorry."

"Very well Samuel Winchester," quickly Oz lifted his blade and swung with amazing force directly onto the top of Sam's head.

"_No_!" despite himself Dean cried out in horror as he lunged towards his brother.

Sam's limp body hung in midair, held by the force of the blade wedged into his skull. A long moment passed before gravity won and Sam thumped to the ground, dead eyes staring into nothing as blood pooled around his askew body.

Dean breath came in jagged gasps as he forced his brain to realize this was a good thing, "He's okay… he's okay…"

"Good day Dean," Oz turned on the spot, his billowing black cloak trailing behind.

...to be continued...

__

* * *

A/N: That's it for the second to last chapter! I had to leave you with a cliffhanger because I'm a jerk like that, haha. I'm still trying to decide if I want to post some more in my one shots 'story', so let me know what you think of that idea. You've done the reading, now review!


	8. A Brother's Bond

__

_disclaimor: uh uh_

A/N: It has happened! This story has finally reached its last chapter! The story which has taken me three and a half years, three jobs, two years of University and one very lustrous romantic flig to finish! Haha. To all of you that stuck around to see it's finish, thank you so very much. To all of you that started it off, but didn't quite hold on until the end, I thank you... even though you aren't reading this, and to all that hoped in half way through, and loved it, thanks! I don't want to say too much about this chapter, so read and enjoy! Thanks again people!

* * *

"No, wait!" Dean yelled.

Oz paused and spoke with his back continuing to face Dean, "You hunters. You find me and want nothing more than to kill me. You don't realize that all I do is return those that stumble into my world back to their own."

And then it hit Dean like a ton of bricks, "You… you're not a demon?"

"I understand your confusion," the voice was low and continued to hold a ominously hazy quality, "But no. And yet you come back merely to mock what you don't know."

"I'm sorry," Dean swallowed, slowly shaking his head, "I never knew."

"I showed your brother his loved ones," Oz continued to stand motionless, however refused to face the Winchester, "Attempted to show where he was, and that it was best if he didn't stay."

"It's okay now though," Dean shot a look at where Sam's body had been; now disappeared, "Sam's back where he belongs._ I_ need to go be with him though. Please."

Oz turned slowly and looked at Dean now, his red eyes shimmering beneath the black hood, "There will be others. Other hunters will come and kill me. And they will die too."

"I'll warn them, tell them-" Dean was cut off before he could continue.

"Don't," Dean could almost visualize a smile on the things face, "A lesson must be learned through experience. And you, Dean Winchester, are very lucky."

...

"Dean? Dean… open your eyes son…" the voice was firm but comforting.

Feeling like his mouth had a sock in it, Dean licked his lips and spoke with his eyes still closed, "Am I alive Bobby?"

The family friend let out a low laugh, "Yes, you're alive."

Slowly Dean opened his eyes and looked up into Bobby's unshaven face. Florescent lights hummed, and Dean was vaguely aware of the mumble of people from outside the walls.

A small, weary grin crossed Dean's face as he looked at the anxious looking Bobby, "You are the ugliest Tin Man I've ever seen."

Bobby laughed and let out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding, "That was way too close Dean."

Dean groaned as he sat up, "Yeah, but it worked. Where's Sam?"

"You found him?" Bobby's eyes widened.

"Why the hell do you think I did this?" Dean suddenly moved quickly as he ripped out the IV from his hand and swung his legs over the edge, "Bobby, you should have been looking for him!"

"I've been watching the doctors try and save your ass," Bobby attempted to explain, "You nearly died Dean."

"So did Sam," Dean stood on wobbly legs, feeling the world spin around him, "Come on."

"Dean, as far as anyone here knows, you tried to kill yourself," Bobby warned, "They're not going to let you just waltz out of here."

"I don't care," Dean stuck his head out of the doorway to make sure nobody was coming, "Oz killed Sam, so that means that he made it back. Which means they must have found him and brought him to the hospital."

Bobby reluctantly agreed to let Dean look, and the two set off down the hall. Bobby never grew up with any brothers or sisters, and only had two cousins to speak of; both of whom he never met until he was in his late teens. He had seen the connection that could happen between siblings as he watched Sam and Dean grow up from little boys to handsome men. Though through all of that, it never failed to surprised Bobby when the Winchester brother's would show just how truly close they were. Immediately after leaving his own room, Dean walked down the hall, took a right at the corner, and looked in the third door to their left.

"Sammy…" Bobby didn't even have to see inside the room to know that the youngest Winchester was inside.

"_Dean!_" Sam looked up from the bed he sat on and saw Dean walking in.

The two met halfway across the room in a hug that neither wanted to let go of.

"God…" Dean squeezed his eyes shut, his face pressed against his brother's shoulder.

"Dean," Sam forced himself away, "Dean… are you hurt?"

"I'm amazing Sam," Dean, despite his world continuing to shift uneasily around him, lied with a grin, "Are you alright Sammy?"

"Some stitches and a busted rib," Sam smiled, "Nothing too bad."

Dean breathed deep, running a hand through his short hair as he looked at Sam, "Damn it's good to see you again little brother."

...

Dean stepped lightly on the gas as the police officer waved them on. Two days after the twister hit, the town of Tramposo still looked like a war zone. Sam had been released early that morning, and wasting no time, the brothers bid farewell to Bobby and took the nearest highway out of there.

"How you doing?" Dean shot a sideways look at Sam, "Do you want to take a few days off?"

"No, I'm good," Sam assured, "I just want to get the hell out of here."

"I couldn't agree more," Dean pressed harder on the accelerator, listening with satisfaction at the pure of the engine, "Why don't you grab the map out of the glove compartment and see where the hell this road leads us."

"Okay," Sam obliged.

It was a trusty map that had been sitting in the Impala since before Sam could remember. Vague recollections from when he was a little kid and was proclaimed 'Map Boy' caused a small smile to creep across his face. He was just wondering how many of the roads were actually still around that it showed in the map when he found where they were.

"We're about a hundred miles out from a place called Waterhen," Sam informed.

"Perfect," Dean grinned, "We'll sack it there, and figure something out in the morning. Sound good?"

"Yup," Sam clicked on the radio and leaned back in the seat.

Deciding to give his brother a break from any type of loud music, Dean let the soft sound of the radio fill the silence in the car. It was after the first song that the announcer came on.

'_Good afternoon everyone, this is Jesse Glen speaking and you are listen to KTL 94.7 fm with your sixty second weather. The storm system from which wrecked havoc on much of our southern region including Tramposo, Elwood and Ste. Marie is going to bring in a low pressure system up north through Nebraska. Along with it is very humid temperatures ranging in the mid-eighties through the end of the week. A small, but high pressure system from South Dakota is going to merge into some nasty storms tomorrow which could result in a number of funnel clouds and some possible tornados in and around the Waterhen area…_'

All that could be heard was Sam's burst of laughter as Dean quickly made a u-turn in the middle of the highway.

The End.

_

* * *

_

_A/N: Well, there she is. I hope you all enjoyed it, and thought it was relatively worth the wait. I'm seriously thinking about posting some more one shots, though just give me a day or two to see if I have any worthy. Again, thank you to everyone for sticking by this story, and enjoy! Now you've read, please review! _


End file.
